Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a material handling system and more particularly to a material handling systems and method.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Thin sheets of material may be used in solar, semiconductor or other material processing. Material handling of thin sheets poses challenges as the sheets get thinner due to the stiffness, flexibility and flatness of the material. As the material area increases, these challenges grow.